Time In EntertinmentLOTR Stlye
by Lossafelme
Summary: It's a
1. Default Chapter

Time In Enterainment #1  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Pink's "Feel Good Time"  
  
Well it seems fitting that I should start off this story seeing as though I corralled them all together this time around.  
  
I guess I should tell you about myself. My name is Marie Alexandra Duit (pronounced Do-it, yes I know). Dui or Al is fine. The starting of this story is on a light crisp spring day. As I flounced down the halls of Lake Middle School, I tried to remember what homework I still had to do. Suddenly I heard music waft softly to my ears as I neared the band room.  
  
As I opened the huge band double doors I heard "All That Jazz" from Chicago come to an end. "Well your accents have improved, but ya still need to work on your timing and keys. Have a good holiday all." Ms. Maxgood said to the half dozen saxophone players that had come in after school for individual lessons, I couldn't come because of Builder's Club, Yearbook, and such. A very skinny girl woth bright red pants (covered in fighting anime women) and a plain- jane purple shirt hobbled under the wieght of her ski bag, saxophone case, and backpack. She finally saw me as she flipped her straight as straw blond hair out of her narrow face. Blue- grren eyes glanced up at me quickly then back to her bags as she stuggled to juggle them all in her arms.  
  
"Here, give me that," I said taking the ski bag from her. "Thanks," Andria Jansen Bonde replied to me in sincere gatitude. "Who's next?" "Beka," I replied. She nodded, looking relieved.  
  
As we exited the band room we made the short, five second jaunt, across the hall to the second, slightly smaller, band room. It sometimes doubled as a small classroom for half the year. As we enterd the room another very skinny, yet very tall girl with fluffy black hair looked up to us.  
  
"Hey Bek's,"  
  
"Hey, hang on a sec' well yeah?" and with that Rebakah Lynne Owen stode over to the over side of the room. Bonde and I watched amusedly as Bek tried to flirt with Josh Saunders and Steve Egging as she put away her drum sticks.  
  
"Bye, boys. See yeah on Monday! You two ready to go?"  
  
As we made our way out of the room and to the left we neared the gym, and heard Kalise's "Milkshake" pounding at us as we entered the gymnasium. In the center of the gym were the cheerleading squad. "Hey! Be just a minute!" a short brown eyed girl said as she packed up. As Megan Ali Epling walked over to us she tied up her shoulder length brown hair in a messy bun. As short as Megan is she is still cute. And worse...she knew it. Not only did she have a small waist she was stacked. But it probably was only that way because she was so short.  
  
As Megan lugged her gym bag and backpack up and over her shoulder we all made our way slowly down the now silent halls to pick up our last member. When we arrived in the Tech and Art hall we peeked int o the art studio. Seeing nothing but an empty CD Player, a paint set, and an unfinished painting of some weird grove of trees.  
  
"Hey! I hear something from down there," Megan said pointing down the starckly lit hall to the Tech section. As we neared the Automachanics room the music became louder. Much louder.  
  
Shoving back the doors we were treated to a jaw clenching wail form Mr. Axel Rose as "Welcome to the Jungle" .came to an end. Megan quickly turned the radio down to an acceptable volume...off. From the other side of a 1956 Mustang a surprised girl rose to meet us. She had on baggy white Kirk Girl pants, and a black shirt with cut sleeves and a huge eagle on the fornt that said "I (heart) Rock 'n Roll". Very 80's. The look was completed with purple Vans and a huge mass of natural orange-red curls framing a perfect porcelain, milk white face. The face was the face of an angel. But the eyes were the eyes of the devil. Brilliant grey-green and almost pruplish eyes framed with long black lashes. As she stalked over the the work bench and wipped off her wrench on her pants she flash us a quick grim exposing bright white canine teeth as she disappeared behind a closed door. A second later she reappeared with her street cloths on. A pink and green flirty skit and a black shirt with a picture of The Lost Boys movie on it.  
  
As she heared us out of the door and turned to lock it she nearly blocked the door way with her frame. As only 5'8 Jennifer Anne Hanson was the most exotic person that I have ever met. With broad Viking shoulders and long pale arms and legs she could imtimidate you on a whim. But was usually laid back. Thank God. Otherwise she would be a VERY scary person to know.  
  
Pushing her red secratery glasses up her long German nose I noticed that she had painted her nails. Platinum chrome with an electric blue streak.  
  
"Well, lets go shall we?" she said in a low slightly husky voice, taking Andria's 40 pd. saxophone case from her, carrying it easly over her shoulder.  
  
As we headed out of the building Jenn popped the trunk of her newly restored Shelby GT 500. A NICE car by any one's standards. As she stopped at a red light she turned on Nickleback. "So, I was, like, thinking about going to the new Lord of the Rings movie this weekend," Megan said.  
  
"As long as you aren't playing tonsil hockey with Taylor or anything," Jenn replied with a smirk. "NOT funny!" Megan replied as we arrived at Jenn's house. As we made ouraselves comfortable on Jenn's living room floor Megan began whining. "Christ Jenn! I knew you were cold hearted but not cold blooded?!" "Maybe if you didn't dress like a wanton sex kitten you might actually be warmer," was Jenn's only reply. "Har. Har. Just turn on the damn fireplace," Shaking her head Jenn flicked on the switch that would ignight the firplace. That's when the floor opened up and swallowed us whole. 


	2. Chapter TwoMore Intorductions out o the ...

Chapter 2  
  
Dirt. That's what I tasted in my mouth as I awoke. Suprisingly I was very comfortable. Well obviously I wasn't in Jenn's house seeing as though I know that her mom would NEVER allow dirt in her house on her pristine white carpet. Jenn and her mom are pretty anal. Every thing is always in place.  
  
As I rolled onto my back I heard groaning. Also I was slightly hot. And ITCHY! 


End file.
